films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Story Time
Blue's Story Time is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (US Variant) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Pigs *Magenta (debut) *Papa Bear (debut) *Mama Bear (debut) *Baby Bear (debut) *Swan (debut) Summary Steve tries to figure out what story Blue wants him to read. Recap Blue didn't want Steve to read "A Puppy's Day" so they play a game of Blue's Clues to find out Blue's Favorite Story. Along the way, they help Shovel and Pail play out "Jack and Jill", put the pictures telling the story of how Blue met Magenta in the right order, and match the 3 bears with their belongings. The clues were bricks, a wolf and a pig. Steve thought it was the story of the Pig who cried Wolf but the answer was the Three Little Pigs. Because it had a pig who built a house of bricks and a big bad wolf tried to blow down the brick house. After figuring out the answer to Blue's Clues it was story time. Shovel, Pail, Tickity Tock, Magenta, and the 3 Bears all came to hear the story. After the story, Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Trivia *﻿Steve invites the viewer in. He explains to the viewer that it is story time and he is just about to read a story Steve gets ready to read the book, A Puppy's Day from What Time Is It for Blue?. *This is Shovel and Pail's first official appearance in the series. *Multiple pawprints were seen for the first clue. *This is the first episode where Steve sings "We can do anything that we want to do" without the kids. *Pictures of Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, & Tickety Tock from Snack Time and What Time Is It for Blue? are shown in Blue's photo album. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the Noggin logo at the bottom-left corner entirely blocks out the pawprint on the second clue until the camera angle changes to focus in on it. *This episode is the first of two episodes on "Story Time" VHS. *This is the first time Magenta is mentioned and shown. Magenta looks exactly like Blue, just with the fur color different. Magenta will not appear in full until Magenta Comes Over. Magenta is voiced by Koyalee Chanda, rather than Traci Paige Johnson, the voice of Blue, as some information suggests. *When Steve says "Is it the story of 'The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf?'" (his incorrect answer,) it is a reference to the Aesop's Fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," which is about a boy who repeatedly cried that a wolf was attacking his sheep, such that villagers no longer heeded his cry when a real wolf appeared. *This is the fourth episode of the show. *This is the first episode where Steve & Mailbox have a conversation during the Mailtime segment. *This is the first episode Steve happy cries when he finds the first clue. *This was the first time Steve & Blue didn't skidoo in the Yellow Swirl Frame. This also happens in later episodes of the show. *The Oogla Boogla monster is mentioned in this episode's Mailtime segment as a puppet. That name also appears in the third season episode Blue's Big Costume Party, but with a different image and gender. *The bears appear in this episode. *When Steve says That's it! That's brilliant! His voice sounds funny, like a teenage boy (Extremely happily loudly high tone). *When Steve walks into the garden, his hair from Snack Time is seen. This also happens during the Mailtime song and segments. *This is the second episode to use the "A clue" phrase from What Time Is It For Blue?. *This is the third episode to use the "No" phrase What Time Is It For Blue?. *This is the second episode to use the "Notebook" phrase from Mailbox's Birthday. *This is the first episode to use the phrases: **2 "Behind you" phrases **"No" phrase **"That one" phrase **"A clue a clue" phrase **"Notebook" phrase **2 "Right there" phrases **"A clue a clue a clue" phrase **"Thinking chair" phrase *This episode is seen as the first episode on the VHS "Story Time". *This is the first episode where the 1st clue is found outside. *This is also the first episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as the "Performance Director" for this episode, a credit that doesn't usually appear and is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *After Steve drew the third clue down in his notebook, the clue is still seen on the pig (Which is the third clue). *Steve gets closer to the camera when he says MAIL!!! Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Here_it_is!_2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bricks.png Bricks https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues_Story_Time.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wolf.png Wolf https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mail_Season_1_Blue%27s_Story_Time.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL!!_28.jpg Baby bear.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pig.png Pig https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jphxp.gif We just figured out Blue's Clues! https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time Bricks https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time Wolf https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Story_Time Pig https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monkeys.png Bricks, wolf, and a pig.jpg Our clues are bricks, wolf and a pig Add a photo to this gallery Snack Time What Time Is It for Blue? Mailbox's Birthday Blue's Story Time What Does Blue Need? Blue's Favorite Song Adventures in Art Blue Goes to the Beach Pretend Time A Snowy Day The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Game The Grow Show! Blue Wants to Play a Song Game }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers Category:A Clue What Time Is It For Blue? Category:No What Time Is It For Blue? Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Behind You Blue's Story Time Category:No Blue's Story Time Category:That One Blue's Story Time Category:A Clue A Clue Blue's Story Time Category:A Clue A Clue A Clue Blue's Story Time Category:Notebook Blue's Story Time Category:Right There Blue's Story Time Category:Thinking Chair Blue's Story Time Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Yeah That's It Blue's Story Time Category:We Can Do Anything Snack Time Category:That We Wanna Do Snack Time